


The Prom

by Behind_The_Perscenes



Series: Perciko Extras [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Other, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Perscenes/pseuds/Behind_The_Perscenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((This is an extra scene from my Rule 63 PJO Tumblr account. It is essentially a 'genderbend', so in this 'verse, Percy and Nico are girls. You can check out my ask blog for more info: http://askperci-thedemigoddess.tumblr.com I wrote this for my followers, so if it's not your cup of tea, I completely understand. <3 ))</p><p>Perci's evening did not go at all how she planned. She was supposed to go to prom with her boyfriend and have a stereotypical teenage experience for once. Instead she ends up sulking in her bathtub in this stupid blue dress. Well, at least her friend Niko will be over soon. The daughter of Hades made for good Grumping Company. </p><p>....Except Niko apparently had other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prom

     This was not at all how her evening was supposed to go.  
  
     Perci was supposed to go to her first and last prom with her boyfriend, Andreas. They were going to drink cheap punch and step on each other's feet while they danced and have an evening, just finally have one evening, of being typical teenagers. Perci didn't care so much about the prom itself; she just wanted a normal date. A typical teenager moment. Not having to squeeze dates in between monster hunting or mythological apocalypses. This was something they _planned_ , well in advance.  
  
     But once again, apparently Perci expected too much from her life.  
  
     She sighed and played with a bottle of shampoo on the rim of her bathtub. (Why she hadn't left the bathtub yet was really anybody's guess. By this point she was just sulking.) Perci had contacted her boyfriend, had a terse conversation with him, then on a whim messaged her friend Niko. Perci wasn't sure why, but something about Niko's presence when she was in a foul mood was strangely comforting. Perci never felt like she had to explain her mood to Niko. She just....got it. Niko knew what to do.  
  
     Well. That and Niko was the only friend she had who could essentially teleport. That was a pretty big factor into Perci inviting Niko over for company.  
  
  
     Perci was on her back, playing with the water droplets from the showerhead when she heard a knock on the bathroom door. 'Niko?' Wow. Fifteen minutes right on the nose. At least somebody was punctual...  
  
     Perci opened the door, relieved to finally have her Grumping Company--  
  
  
...Well this is the second unexpected twist to her evening.  
  
     'Hey,' Niko said, a little awkwardly. She was dressed in a short, simple black dress, with transparent sleeves and collar, and looked...adorable.  
  
     She was absolutely adorable.  
  
     'You're....in a dress. You're wearing a cute dress.' Perci stuttered out, stunned. She had never seen Niko dolled up, not even at the dance where they first met. 'Really, I thought I was wearing a frog*,' Niko snarked back lightly, her cheeks slightly flushed. 'You coming?' Perci blinked. '...Where are we going?' 'To the dance', Niko said slowly, as if Perci had a Benjamin Button moment and regressed to four years old. 'There's an hour left, right?'  
  
     Now, Perci's had a lot of surprises dealt to her in her life. The whole demigod, child of prophecy, life in constant mortal peril didn't exactly leave a lot of room for the expected and the mundane. Perci could make a list ranking 'Top Eleven Most Surprising Events In My Life' (because Perci likes to go one step beyond.)  
  
     Niko standing in her bathroom doorway to take her to prom definitely makes it into that Top Eleven list.  
  
     '...You're standing there in a cute dress to take me to prom. ...Are you crazy?' The only way this could be happening was if Niko suddenly went insane. Or maybe got possessed by an alien. 'You'd be surprised how many cute dresses have crazy women in them.' Niko responded, rolling her eyes at her friend. 'Niko--' 'Are we going or not?' 'I--' Perci stared at her friend. Definitely aliens. 'Are you sure?' Niko sighed, and shot Perci her patented 'Really? You're questioning me?' look. Now she's starting to act like Perci's creepy little necromancer friend. Or that's just what the aliens _want_ her to think...  
  
     'Come on, Fish Fingers, before I change my mind,' Niko coaxed, with an exasperated sigh and a fond smile. Perci smiled back, still feeling rather bemused. 'Yeah. Okay. Let's go.'  
  
  
This was not at all how her evening was supposed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is kind of a pun. 'Ffrog' is a Welsh word for 'dress'. I couldn't resist. XD
> 
> I wrote all of this, rather haltingly, in about half an hour at 6 in the morning on a night of no sleep. I'm not gonna bother editing it, because it's been so long since I've posted something on the Tumblr blog, and Ayuru and I didn't have time to show this scene during the Prom Event. The next chapter I'll try to write when I'm not sleep-deprived and I'll actually go over and edit it. 
> 
> I'm also not going to try and fake Riordan's writing style. I don't have his kind of sass or wit, and faking it is just going to make the lack of those skills even more apparent. I'll try to add humour when it feels right and natural, but I'm not going to force it. (I also don't want to write Perci too goofy and silly. I've been wanting to display the effects of two wars and Tartarus and all the deaths she's seen, because that WILL have had an effect on Percy, but Riordan decided to turn him into the resident donkus instead of delving into those after-effects. So if Perci's mood and exposition seems more somber, that's actually intentional. Huehuehue. ;D
> 
> Dedicated to my Pillar of Percico, Erik/an-yagami. :)


End file.
